Gekidnappt
by laragirl007
Summary: Was passiert wenn Kagome in die Fänge Sesshoumarus gerät und Inuyasha bereit ist, alles zu tun um sie zurückzubekommen? Lest selbst... Review please...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere von „Inuyasha" gehören nicht mir, ich verdiene kein Geld damit, etc. (das gilt auch für jedes folgende Kapitel).

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und vergesst nicht, mir eure Meinung zu sagen.

Euer

Laragirl

Gekidnappt

Chapter One:

„Inuyasha pass auf!", schrie Kagome, als sie sah, dass der Halbdämon von hinten von einem weiteren Wurmdämon angefallen wurde.

Inuyasha reagierte blitzschnell. Er drehte sich um und schwang sein großes Schwert Tessaiga mit einer vernichtenden Bewegung. Für den Dämon war es zu spät. Er konnte nicht mehr bremsen und sprang genau in die Klinge Tessaigas.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango und Kiara (der Flohgeist Miyoga hatte sich wieder einmal verkrochen) kämpften wie schon so oft gegen Dämonen, die es auf ihre Splitter des _Juwels der vier Seelen_ abgesehen hatten.

Die Gruppe war auf der Suche nach weiteren Splittern, seit Kikiyo ihnen das große Bruchstück abgenommen hatte, kämpften sie um so verbitterter. Sie hatten nur noch zwei Juwelensplitter, den von Sango und den von Miroku.

So sind sie auf ihrer Suche ins Gebirge gelangt und dort waren ihnen die Wurmdämonen aufgelauert. Der Anführer der Dämonen hatte, laut Kagome, einen Splitter des _Juwels der vier Seelen_ in seinem Kopf. So versuchte Inuyasha nun zu diesem zu gelangen, konnte aber nicht zu ihm durchdringen, da er immer wieder von neuen Dämonen angefallen wurde.

Langsam stieg die Wut des Halbdämons und er drosch immer wilder auf die Angreifer ein. „Inuyasha duck dich!", schrie Kagome und ließ den Pfeil von der Sehne schnellen. Inuyasha konnte in letzter Sekunde dem Zuruf folgen und seinen Kopf einziehen, bevor der Pfeil diesen traf. „Sag mal, hast du den Verstand verloren! Du hättest mir fast den Kopf vom Hals geschossen!", schrie der Hundedämon und sprang neben sie auf die Erde. Er fuchtelte wild mit dem Schwert in der Gegend herum, um ihr begreiflich zu machen, wie knapp sie davor gewesen war ihn zu köpfen. Mit seinen hektischen Bewegungen erschlug er so nebenbei fünf Dämonen, die sich auf ihn stürzen wollten.

„Entschuldige mal, ein Dämon war gerade im Begriff dir den Schädel abzubeißen, du solltest dich bei mir bedanken!", keifte Kagome zurück.

Miroku versuchte gerade Shippo gegen zehn Dämonen zu schützen und kam deutlich ins Schwitzen.

„Bedanken! Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle! Hättest du mich nicht warnen können!", Inuyashas Stimme schwoll ärgerlich an. Auch Sango wehrte sich nach Kräften gegen die Überzahl der Dämonen, und Kiara (in ihrer großen Form) biss gerade zwei Dämonen den Kopf ab, während die beiden munter weiterstritten.

„Ich hab dich ja gewarnt!", Kagome fuchtelte mit ihrem Bogen herum und schlug einen angreifenden Dämon K.O.

„Ja schon, aber da hattest du schon geschossen!"

Kagome wollte gerade eine hitzige Antwort geben, als Miroku ihnen zurief: „Hey ihr beiden, wärt ihr so freundlich euren Streit zu unterbrechen und mir zur Hand zu gehen!"

Erstaunt drehte sich Kagome um und sah, dass es um Miroku und Shippo nicht gerade gut stand. Miroku zog einem Dämon nach dem anderen den Stab über den Schädel und versuchte krampfhaft sich und Shippo, der sich ängstlich an sein Bein geklammert hatte und ihn dadurch mächtig behinderte, vor der fünffachen Überzahl zu beschützen.

„Hilfeeeeee!", jaulte der kleine Shippo und kniff ängstlich die Augen zu, als ein Dämon auf ihn zusprang.

Bevor dieser den Kleinen jedoch erreichen konnte spaltete Kagomes Pfeil ihm bereits den Kopf. Der Wurmdämon schlug vor Shippo auf dem Boden auf. Erschrocken sprang Shippo zurück und lugte hinter Mirokus zweitem Bein hervor.

„Bäääääähhhhhhh!" Shippo streckte dem toten Dämon die Zunge heraus, fuhr dann jedoch erschrocken zurück, als dieser noch etwas zuckte.

„Heeeeeyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa!", schrie Inuyasha und mähte mit Tessaiga zehn Dämonen um, die Miroku angriffen.

Kagome schoss in kurzen Abständen tödliche Pfeile auf die Dämonen ab und Sango warf mit einem Kampfschrei ihren Bumerang und traf viele Dämonen tödlich, während Kiara die Dämonen mit ihren Krallen aufschlitzte.

Als der große Anführerdämon bemerkte, dass seine Diener kläglich versagten und bald keine mehr zu seinem Schutz über waren, stieß er sich vom Boden ab und floh.

„Hey, der Anführer flieht, hinterher!", rief Inuyasha, der die Flucht als erster bemerkt hatte. Er winkte Kagome, die in seiner Nähe stand, zu sich. Sie schwang sich auf seinen Rücken und Inuyasha nahm mit riesigen Sprüngen die Verfolgung auf.

Shippo hüpfte, klein wie er war, unter den Dämonen durch und auf Kiara zu. Kiara warf den Kopf und schüttelte einen Dämon ab, der sich in ihrem Nacken verbissen hatte. Sango steckte ihren Bumerang zurück auf den Rücken und sprang auf Kiara. Mit einem Brüller erhob sich Kiara in die Luft und flog Inuyasha hinterher. Unterwegs sprang noch Miroku auf und so nahmen sie hinter Inuyasha und Kagome die Verfolgung auf.

Der Dämon war zu einem hölzernen Tempel nahe einer Bergquelle geflohen. Inuyasha hatte deutlich gesehen, wie er in diesem verschwunden war. Er machte einen mächtigen Satz und landete vor dem Eingang des Tempels. Der Himmel war dunkel. So dunkel wie in einer rabenschwarzen Nacht, dabei war es erst um die Mittagszeit.

Kagome sprang von seinem Rücken und er meinte zu ihr: „Kagome, irgend etwas stimmt hier nicht. Ich spüre eine mächtige dämonische Anwesenheit. Eine viel mächtigere, als dieser Dämon hatte. Sei vorsichtig."

Kagome nickte. „Ich weiß, ich habe es auch gespürt."

Langsam betrat Inuyasha den Tempel. Seine Ohren waren bis aufs Feinste gespannt. Er hörte das Wasser der Quelle plätschern, ansonsten war es hier totenstill. Kein Vogel zwitscherte, kein Wind blies. Nichts.

Als der Gang endete, bedeutete er Kagome stehen zu bleiben. Er zog Tessaiga und es verwandelte sich. Vorsichtig schlich er in den nächsten Raum. Blitzschnell drehte er sich nach links und rechts, um sicher zu gehen, ob der Dämon in diesem Raum war. Wieder nichts. Er winkte Kagome und bedeutete ihr in diesem Raum zu warten. Hier gab es nur einen weiteren Ausgang, der in ein weiteres Zimmer führte.

Kagome sah aus dem Fenster und sah den Bergquell. Sie nahm den Bogen fester und sah wachsam zum Gang um Inuyasha warnen zu können, wenn von hinten etwas kam.

Inuyasha schlich weiter in den nächsten Raum des ausgestorbenen Tempels. Auch hier konnte er niemanden sehen. Er ließ Tessaiga sinken und blickte sich argwöhnisch im Raum um. Rechts an der Wand war eine weitere Tür. Sie war verschlossen. Er trat sie mit erhobenem Tessaiga ein und sprang in den angrenzenden Raum. Wieder nichts.

Langsam fühlte er sich ziemlich verarscht. Dieser Raum war wie alle anderen, durch die er bis jetzt gegangen war. Von hier aus führte (wieder an der rechten Wand) eine Tür in den nächsten Raum. Er seufzte und schritt durch sie. Wenn das so weiterging würde er bald wieder in den Raum kommen, in dem er Kagome zurückgelassen hatte.

Er schwang sich Tessaiga über den Rücken und betrat gelangweilt den nächsten Raum. Er seufzte noch lauter. Hier war wieder niemand.

Währenddessen waren Sango, Miroku und Shippo auf Kiara vor dem Tempel angekommen. Sango wollte schon mit erhobenen Bumerang auf den Tempel zurennen, doch Miroku hielt sie zurück. „Warte, Sango. Ich spüre Dämonen, etliche Dämonen, die auf uns zukommen."

Sango drehte sich um und spähte in den bleiernen Himmel. „Ich kann keine seh-"

Hunderte von Dämonen erschienen mit einem Mal am Himmel. Es war ein buntes Gewusel von Wurmdämonen die immer schneller auf sie zukamen.

„Ich nehm's zurück...", murmelte Sango, als sie sich für den Ansturm bereit machten.

„Au weia, das sieht schrecklich aus. Haben wir überhaupt eine Chance?", wimmerte der kleine Fuchsdämon, Shippo.

„Keine Angst, Shippo, wir werden das schon schaffen.", meinte Miroku, optimistisch wie immer, um ihn zu beruhigen. „Dennoch wäre es klüger, wenn du dich in Kiaras zotteligem Fell festkrallst."

Shippo nickte angstvoll und tat, wie ihm geheißen.

„Sango schnell, geh hinter mich. Ich öffne das schwarze Loch!"

Sango sprang hastig aus dem Weg und Kiara folgte ihrem Beispiel. Miroku trat mit einem Fuß nach hinten um einen besseren Halt zu haben und entfesselte das schwarze Loch.

Plötzlich war ein Summen zu hören, das immer lauter wurde. Aus den Mengen der Dämonen kamen giftige Killerbienen hervor.

„Miroku, schließ das schwarze Loch, das sind Narakus Insekten!"

Miroku knurrte und hatte alle Mühe die Gebetsperlen wieder über die Hand zu bekommen.

„Wie es aussieht bleibt uns nichts anderes als zu kämpfen!", brüllte Sango über den anschwellenden Lärm hinweg.

Miroku nickte grimmig und machte sich bereit. Die ersten Dämonen erreichten ihn. Er schlug mit seinem Stab um sich und wehrte sie ab. Sango holte weit aus und schleuderte ihren Bumerang mit voller Wucht auf die Dämonen. Kiara zerfetzte angreifende Dämonen mit ihren Krallen und Zähnen. Dennoch sah es für die drei nicht sehr rosig aus.

„Sango, ich denke, dass wir da in eine ziemlich miese Falle getappt sind. So verrückt es auch klingt, ich befürchte dass Inuyasha und Kagome in noch viel größer Gefahr sind als wir!", brüllte Miroku über den Kampflärm hinweg, damit die Dämonenjägerin ihn verstehen konnte. „Wir müssen unbedingt versuchen in den Tempel zu gelangen um den beiden zu helfen!"

Sango nickte zustimmend, was Miroku allerdings nicht sehen konnte.

Doch im Moment war sowieso nicht daran zu denken, jemand anderem zu helfen. Sie mussten erst einmal sich selbst helfen.

Inzwischen wollte sich Inuyasha schon der nächsten Tür zuwenden (was für eine Überraschung: sie war wieder an der rechten Wand), als er einen leichten Luftzug auf der Wange spürte. Inuyashas Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Er nahm Tessaiga von seiner Schulter und machte sich bereit. Er hatte sich geirrt. In diesem Raum war jemand. Jemand der blitzschnell auf ihn zuschoss und den Luftzug erzeugte. Tja, Pech für den jemand. Er musste schon früher aufstehen um ihn, Inuyasha, zu überwältigen.

Der Luftzug wurde stärker, dennoch drehte sich Inuyasha nicht um. In der wahrhaft letzten Sekunde sprang er beiseite und schlug mit dem Schwert auf die Stelle, wo er zuvor gestanden hatte. Doch er verfehlte seinen Angreifer. Der pelzige Mantel und das silberweiße Haar des Angreifers verschwammen zu einer nebeligen Fläche, so schnell war dieser.

„Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha war gar nicht mehr erstaunt, dass er den Angreifer nicht getroffen hatte. Sein großer Bruder war ein vollwertiger Dämon im Gegensatz zu Inuyasha, was Sesshoumaru ihm oft genug vorhielt. „...was willst du hier?"

Sesshoumaru wischte sich die langen Haare aus dem Gesicht und erwiderte: „Das weißt du ganz genau, kleiner Bruder. Ich will Tessaiga. Du als Halbdämon hast es doch gar nicht verdient."

„Tja, da hast du dann wohl Pech. Du wirst Tessaiga niemals bekommen."

Sesshoumaru lachte bloß. „Bist du dir da auch wirklich sicher?"

„JA!", schrie Inuyasha und stürmte auf Sesshoumaru zu. Dieser wich mit einer eleganten Bewegung aus und machte Inuyasha dadurch noch wütender.

„Du bist ja immer noch so langsam, Brüderchen.", höhnte Sesshoumaru.

„Nenn mich nicht Brüderchen!"

„Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Inuyasha!", ertönte Kagomes Stimme aus dem angrenzenden Zimmer. „Kagome!" Inuyasha hatte nicht die Geduld zurück durch alle Türen zu rennen, also stürmte er einfach durch die Wand und hinterließ ein Loch in der Größe einer Tür.

Kagome schoss bereits den dritten Pfeil auf den riesigen Dämon, den sie eigentlich verfolgt hatten, doch das schien diesen nicht im Mindesten zu beeindrucken. Inuyasha war jedoch schon zur Stelle und ließ Tessaiga auf den Dämon niederschnellen. Er hieb ihm ein Stück seines Schwanzes ab, worauf der Dämon floh. Inuyasha wollte ihm schon nachstellen, als Sesshoumaru ihn zu Boden schmetterte. „Ich mag es nicht, ignoriert zu werden..."

„Kagome, bring dich in Sicherheit!"

Kagome folgte auch sofort und rannte durch die von Inuyasha erschaffene _Türe_. Doch als sie Inuyasha vor Schmerz brüllen hörte, stoppte sie und starrte wie gebannt auf das kämpfende Brüderpaar. Inuyasha war gerade dabei gewesen Sesshoumaru mit Tessaiga den Schädel zu spalten, doch dieser war schneller. Er hatte Inuyashas Arm gepackt und vergiftete ihm nun seine Hand.

Kagome handelte, ohne groß nachzudenken. Sie nahm einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher und legte ihn auf die Sehne. Blitzschnell hatte sie gezielt und der Pfeil schnellte von der Sehne. Zielsicher traf er Sesshoumarus Arm, mit dem er Inuyashas vergiften wollte. Sesshoumaru ließ von ihm ab und schien Kagome nicht weiter zu beachten.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst dich in Sicherheit bringen! Ich hätte das schon selbst geschafft!", rief Inuyasha ihr zu.

_Das ist ja wieder mal typisch. Ein einfaches Dankeschön hätte es auch getan_, dachte Kagome.

Inuyasha wandte sich wieder seinem Bruder zu und ließ einen Klingenhagel auf ihn nieder. Doch wie zuvor war er zu langsam. Sesshoumaru machte einen Rückwärtssalto und landete sanft. Er zog einen Dolch und warf.

Inuyasha lachte überheblich. „Das war um Meter vorbei. Was ist los mit dir Sesshoumaru!"

„Bist du dir da sicher...?" Ein hämisches Lächeln erschien auf Sesshoumarus Gesicht.

Mit einer üblen Vorahnung drehte Inuyasha sich um. Sein silbernes Haar wehte. Er konnte gerade noch sehn, wie Kagome erstarrte und nach hinten kippte, als der Wurmdämon angerast kam und ihn packte. „Nein! KAGOME!"

Der Dämon flog mit Inuyasha durch die Decke ins Freie, wo seine anderen Freunde um ihr Leben kämpften. Wütend hieb Inuyasha dem Dämon den Kopf ab und prallte hart auf dem Boden auf. In seinem Zorn schwang Inuyasha Tessaiga und mähte mit einem einzigen Hieb hundert Dämonen nieder.

„Inuyasha!", rief Sango erstaunt aus.

Doch er achtete nicht auf sie. „Kagome!"

Er stieß sich wieder vom Boden ab und sprang durch das Loch im Dach des Tempels, das der Dämon hinterlassen hatte. Er landete im Inneren und rannte auf den Körper Kagomes zu. Doch erneut war er nicht schnell genug.

Inuyasha sah, wie Sesshoumaru sein Schwert Tensaiga in Kagomes Körper stieß und sie aufhob. Das letzte was Inuyasha von Kagome sah war, dass sie keuchend wieder ins Leben zurück kam und wie ihre langen, seidig schwarzen Haare im Wind wehten, als Sesshoumaru mit ihr durch die Decke verschwand.

So das war das erste Kapitel. Wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich bin für Kritik völlig offen. Schließlich ist das meine erste Inuyasha Fanfic und ich will mich verbessern. Für das nächste Kapitel habe ich mir bereits ein paar fiese Sachen einfallen lassen (). Und jetzt hol ich mir Kekse! sabber Selbstgemachte Kekse! Also bis später! staubwolke

P.S.: Vergesst das arme kleine Reviewknöpfchen nicht, sonst fühlt es sich so einsam...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: siehe Chapter One

Baghira: ja, die Kekse haben geschmeckt, danke… grins

Darklayka: danke für das Review… hier dein wohlverdientes Keks: keksübersmodemschick Mahlzeit!

Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

Chapter Two:

In Inuyashas rasender Wut hatte er auch noch die restlichen Dämonen vernichtet. Erschöpft sank er auf die Knie und brüllte verzweifelt: „Kagome!"

Miroku, Sango und Kiara mit Shippo auf dem Rücken kamen auf Inuyasha zugerannt.

„Inuyasha, was ist denn passiert?", fragte Miroku besorgt.

Inuyasha sank noch weiter zusammen und verbarg den Kopf mit den Händen. „Ich... Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru... er hat Kagome."

„Hchhh meine Kagome, was warum, aber warum hat er Kagome!" Shippo schluchzte verzweifelt. „Ich will nicht, dass dieser brutale Kerl Kagome hat! Wir müssen ihr unbedingt helfen!"

Sango nahm den schluchzenden Shippo in die Arme und versuchte ihn zu trösten.

„Vielleicht sollte ich auch öfter weinen...", murmelte Miroku vor sich hin. An Inuyasha gewandt fragte er: „Aber wie kam es dazu? Wir waren doch hinter dem Wurmdämon her."

Inuyasha rührte sich nicht. „Es war eine Falle. Sesshoumaru hat uns dort drinnen aufgelauert. Er hat einen Dolch geworfen und hat an mir vorbeigeschossen... aber... er hat... er hat Kagome getroffen..."

„Was, was Kagome!" Shippo schluchzte lauter. Sango hielt ihm die Ohren zu und nahm ihn fester in den Arm.

„Heißt das, Kagome ist tot?", fragte Sango leise mit Entsetzen in der Stimme.

Inuyasha lachte auf. „Oh nein. Der Dämon hatte mich aus dem Tempel befördert. Doch als ich zurück kam konnte ich nichts tun. Ich war... zu langsam. Ich hätte ihr noch helfen können..."

Miroku legte seinem Freund tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Inuyasha, wie hättest du ihr denn helfen können, sie war doch schon tot..."

Es begann Inuyasha zu schütteln. „Zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon. Aber ich konnte sehen wie Sesshoumaru ihr sein Schwert Tensaiga in die Brust stieß... Er hat sie wieder zum Leben erweckt und ist mit ihr durchs Dach geflohen." Es beutelte ihn heftiger bei dieser Erinnerung.

Miroku und Sango schwiegen betroffen. Miroku drückte seine Schulter. „Inuyasha, du brauchst dein Gesicht nicht zu verstecken, wir verstehen dich..."

Inuyasha sprang auf und ein grimmiger Ausdruck war auf seinem Gesicht erschienen, keine einzige Träne war zu sehen. „Doch damit wird Sesshoumaru nicht durchkommen! Er hat sich eindeutig das falsche Schulmädchen ausgesucht, das er entführen kann. Schon bald wird er die Nase von ihr voll haben. Doch um sicher zu gehen, werde ich sie wohl retten müssen. Ohne sie können wir nicht die Splitter des _Juwels der vier Seelen_ einsammeln. Worauf warten wir noch!"

Miroku und Sango: Anime Fall.

Sango strich Shippo sacht übers Haar. „Hör auf zu weinen Shippo, Kagome lebt."

Zaghaft hob Shippo den Kopf. „Wirklich?"

Sango nickte.

Tapfer wischte sich der Kleine die Tränen aus den Augen. „Na los! Retten wir Kagome!", schrie er mit seiner hohen Stimme.

Sie schwangen sich auf Kiara und flogen neben Inuyasha her, der die Fährte aufgenommen hatte. „Hey Inuyasha. Es sieht so aus, als ob wir es nun mit zwei starken Gegner zu tun hätten", meinte Sango.

„Warum das?", fragte Inuyasha während er in rasend schnellem Tempo angab wo sie hin mussten.

„Sango hat recht. Als wir draußen gegen die Dämonen gekämpft hatten wollte ich das schwarze Loch öffnen. Doch sofort waren Narakus Killerbienen zur Stelle", meinte Miroku nachdenklich. „Ich denke, Naraku hat eine gute Gelegenheit gerochen, dich umzubringen. Warum sonst sollte er Sesshoumaru helfen?"

„Da hat Miroku allerdings recht. Ich kenne Naraku mittlerweile gut genug, dass ich mit Sicherheit sagen kann, dass er lieber andere für sich arbeiten lässt. Du solltest gut auf dich aufpassen." Inuyasha gab ihnen zu verstehen, dass er es begriffen hatte und schnupperte wieder. Der Himmel wurde immer finsterer und ein paar blasse Sterne waren zu sehen.

Inuyasha stoppte abrupt, sodass Kiara eine scharfe Bremsung vollführen musste. Inuyasha hatte sich auf die Knie niedergelassen und schnupperte am beginnenden Waldrand.

„Bitte Inuyasha, können wir nicht schlafen gehen? Warum schlagen wir nicht hier unser Lager auf?", gähnte der kleine Shippo müde.

„Ich denke, Shippo hat recht, wir alle könnten etwas Schlaf vertragen", meinte Miroku sanft. Inuyasha regte sich lange nicht, dann richtete er sich auf und drehte ihnen den Rücken zu. „Na gut, von mir aus. Die Spur ist hier ohnehin schwierig aufzunehmen..." Er schlenderte in die Richtung eines Jägerhochstandes, deutete hinauf und meinte: „Ihr könnt dort oben schlafen."

Sango, Miroku und Shippo taten wie gesagt und gingen auf den Hochstand zu.

Miroku wies mit einer einladenden Bewegung auf die Sprossen. „Ladies first..."

Sango schüttelte betont den Kopf und meinte: „Oh nein, nein. Gentleman first..."

Miroku wollte schon etwas erwidern doch er begann seinen Satz gar nicht erst, als er Sangos drohenden Blick auffing. Mürrisch kletterte er als Erster empor. Shippo als zweiter und Sango mit der kleinen Kiara auf der Schulter, als dritter.

„Oh Gott, zum Glück habe ich Shippo und Kiara bei mir, ich hoffe das das genügt, damit Miroku nicht auf dumme Ideen kommt...", murmelte Sango vor sich hin.

Ein paar Sprossen ober ihr schien Miroku etwas ähnliches zu denken. „Wenn doch bloß nicht Shippo und Kiara da wären..." Er kam oben an und Shippo folgte kurz darauf.

'_Oh Sango... lechz'_ ( - Perversling (;;;;;;;;;))

„Miroku, du sabberst", meinte der kleine Shippo und starrte Miroku an.

„Ehehehehe...", verstohlen wischte sich Miroku die Spucke aus dem Mundwinkel.

Sango kam nun auch oben an und suchte sich sofort ein Eck, das ihr weit genug von Miroku entfernt schien. Ohne Kagome fühlte sie sich nicht wohl mit Miroku in einem (so kleinen!) Raum zu schlafen. Shippo sprang sofort zwischen sie und Miroku und Kiara rollte sich neben Sango zusammen (Kiara is so süß wenn sie klein ist! ()).

„Mist...", murmelte Miroku am anderen Ende des Raumes.

Inuyasha machte es sich stattdessen vor der Sprossenleiter bequem (er liebt die Freiheit).

Völlig in Gedanken versunken starrte er in die Nacht hinaus. Ob es Kagome wohl gut ging? Er hatte einen Stich in der Brust gespürt, als er Kagome leblos am Boden liegen sah. Er würde sie vermissen. Mittlerweile hatte er sich an Kagomes Anwesenheit gewöhnt und fühlte sich in ihrer Gegenwart wohl. Ihr durfte nichts geschehen.

Plötzlich zuckten seine Ohren. Er hatte etwas gehört. Etwas kam näher. Entschlossen sprang er auf die Füße und zog Tessaiga. Als es sich verwandelte glühte es gefährlich in der Dunkelheit. „Wer ist da!"

Keine Reaktion. Er fragte noch einmal. Diesmal hörte er ein Knacksen das verriet, dass das etwas ganz in der Nähe war. Er lächelte abfällig. Inuyasha rannte auf das Gebüsch zu aus dem das Geräusch gekommen war. Wenn niemand antwortete, würde er es eben beseitigen. Er schwang Tessaiga, doch er stoppte mitten in der Bewegung. Eine weiße Flagge war hinter dem Gebüsch erschienen.

Misstrauisch ließ er Tessaiga etwas sinken. Aus dem Schatten der Bäume traten zwei pummelige Dämonen hervor. „Was wollt ihr?", knurrte Inuyasha.

„Unser Meister will sein Schwert."

„Sein Schwert? Ich denke, ich muss euch enttäuschen. Tessaiga gehört mir."

Einer der Dämonen lachte hämisch. „Unser Meister sagte, das ihr so etwas sagen würdet, deshalb hat er uns aufgetragen etwas auszurichten: Das Leben des Mädchens, oder das Schwert. Sein Bruder soll alleine, ohne seine Freunde zu ihm kommen und darf Tessaiga gegen keinen seiner Diener ziehen, sonst ist das Leben des Mädchens verwirkt."

Inuyasha knurrte. „Und woher soll ich wissen, dass ihr die Wahrheit sagt?" Einer der Diener zog das rote Tuch von Kagomes Schuluniform. Inuyasha konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Er stürmte auf den Diener zu, der Kagomes Tuch in der Hand hielt und zerfetzte ihn mit seinen Krallen. Er nahm ihr Tuch in die Hand und beobachtete mit Genugtuung den zweiten Diener, der vor Angst schlotterte. „Ihr, ihr, ihr..."

„Ich habe mein Schwert nicht gegen euch gezogen, oder? Richte meinem Bruder aus, dass ich einverstanden bin. Er soll mir sagen, wo ich hin muss um zu ihm zu kommen. Ich wecke nur schnell meine Freunde und sag ihnen, dass sie hier warten sollen."

Er wandte sich um und wollte zu seinen Freunden klettern, als er von der Stimme des Dieners aufgehalten wurde. „Nein. Ihr dürft ihnen nichts sagen. Ihr müsst so mit mir kommen. Ohne ein Wort."

Inuyasha funkelte den Dämon an, als ob er überlege, ob er ihn nicht auch zerfetzen sollte, woraufhin dieser mit einem Mal sehr nervös wurde. „Na gut, ähm... kommen sie."

Inuyasha warf noch einen Blick hinauf zum Hochstand wo seine Freunde unwissend schliefen und bedeutete dem Dämon schon vorauszugehen. Bevor er ihm folgte ritzte er noch zwei Wörter in die Erde und verschwand dann im Dunkel der Bäume.

Sooooo ein weiteres Kapitel abgeschlossen (). Hat es euch gefallen? Was hat Sesshoumaru noch alles mit Inuyasha vor? Wie geht es Kagome? Wie reagieren Inuyashas Freunde auf sein Verschwinden? Das und vieles mehr erwartet euch in den weiteren Kapiteln (wenn ich gut bin schon im nächsten).

Vergesst nicht zu reviewen...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

„Ohhhhhhh... Miroku du erdrückst mich!", piepste Shippo verzweifelt.

Miroku hielt den kleinen Fuchsdämon fest umklammert und murmelte schlaftrunken. „Oh Sango, Kagome..." sabber

"Wuuhhaaaaaa Hilfe, Sango!" Shippo zappelte wie wild.

Sango wachte auf und verpasste Miroku eine Ohrfeige. „Miroku! Lässt du jetzt endlich den armen Shippo los!"

„Hä, was...?" Miroku schreckte hoch und sah, dass er Shippo wie wild knuddelte. Abrupt ließ er von ihm ab. „Entschuldige...", murmelte er.

„Wie kommst du dazu Shippo halb zu erwürgen?" Sango hatte sich vor Miroku aufgebaut und hatte die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt.

„Ich ähhh... ich hatte von di- ähm.. ich hatte geträumt."

WHUMM – Sango verpasste Miroku eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Wofür war denn das jetzt!", fragte Miroku und rieb sich die schmerzende Wange.

„Du weißt ganz genau warum." Sango warf den Kopf zurück und stolzierte mit Kiara auf der Schulter aus dem Hochstand.

Miroku starrte ihr hinterher und begann fluchend den Abstieg.

„Hey, wartet auf mich!", schrie Shippo und kletterte ebenfalls hinab.

Als Miroku unten ankam, hörte er Sango sagen: „Miroku..."

Schützend nahm er die Hände vors Gesicht.

Sango sah ihn merkwürdig an. „Was hast du jetzt schon wieder? Ich wollte dich doch nur fragen, wo Inuyasha ist."

Miroku seufzte auf und ließ die Hände sinken. „Keine Ahnung..."

Shippo sprang am Boden herum und suchte nach Anzeichen, wo Inuyasha sein könnte. „Hey, kommt hier rüber!", schrie er.

Miroku und Sango kamen angerannt. „Da steht etwas."

Miroku bückte sich und las laut vor: _„Kehrt um!" _

„Kehrt um? Was soll denn das schon wieder?", fragte Sango genervt.

„Ich denke, dass gestern etwas passiert sein muss, das Inuyasha dazu bewogen hat zu verschwinden. Vermutlich ist er nun alleine auf der Suche nach Kagome und wollte nicht, dass wir mitkommen", meinte Miroku nachdenklich.

„Sollen wir jetzt wirklich umkehren?", fragte Sango. Die beiden blickten sich an. „Neeiiin..."

„Es muss ziemlich gefährlich sein. Wir sollten uns schleunigst auf den Weg machen, damit wir ihm helfen können." Miroku nickte zustimmend.

„Hey! Lass mich runter! Verdammt, lass mich endlich runter!" Kagome schrie sich schon seit einer Viertelstunde die Kehle heißer. Sie trommelte auf Sesshoumaru ein, der sich davon nicht beirren ließ und in rasend schnellem Tempo vorwärtsbewegte.

_Er ist viel schneller als Inuyasha_, kam Kagome plötzlich der Gedanke.

Sie waren in einen Nebel eingehüllt, der es für andere unmöglich machte sie zu entdecken. Die gesamte Umgebung verschwamm, angesichts der Geschwindigkeit mit der sie sich bewegten, zu Farbflächen, die je schneller sie wurden zu einem einheitlichen Grau-Schwarzton verschwammen. Es würde Kagome nicht wundern, wenn sie sich fast mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit bewegten. Ihr wurde von den schnell vorbeirasenden Farbflächen schlecht und so zog sie es vor den einzigen Gegenstand anzusehen, der nicht verschwamm... Sesshoumaru.

Da er überhaupt nicht auf ihre Rufe und Schläge reagierte fragte sie sich, ob er sich bei diesem rauschenden Wind überhaupt verstehen konnte. Ihre Gliedmaßen waren vom Flugwind bereits kalt und taub. Nur an den Stellen, wo Sesshoumaru sie hielt, war ihr nicht so kalt.

Ihre rasende Geschwindigkeit ebbte langsam ab, wie Kagome verwundert bemerkte. Sie waren sogar schon so langsam, dass sie bereits einige Details erkennen konnte.

Vor ihnen konnte sie ein riesiges Gelände erkennen. In der Mitte des Grundstücks befand sich ein großes Schloss.

Vermutlich Sesshoumarus Anwesen. Kagomes Gedanken bestätigten sich, als Sesshoumaru noch langsamer wurde und einen Landeanflug startete. Vor Verwunderung über das riesige Anwesen hatte Kagome aufgehört ihn wie verrückt zu schlagen und anzuschreien. Staunend blickte sie hinunter. Von hier oben sah sie ein enormes Labyrinth, das man durchqueren musste wenn man zum Schloss kommen wollte. Da der Mond die einzige Lichtquelle war, sah sie nicht mehr als Schatten und dunklere Schatten, dennoch konnte sie beinahe alle Einzelheiten des Labyrinths erkennen. Als sie jedoch begann sich einen Weg durch das Labyrinth zu suchen, versperrten ihr Sesshoumarus silbernen Haare die Sicht. Und als sie wieder gute Sicht hatte, waren sie auch schon am Dach des imposanten Gebäudes gelandet.

Bevor Kagome fragen konnte warum sie auf dem Dach landeten, wurde ihre unausgesprochene Frage bereits von einer Glaskuppel beantwortet, die sich mit einem surrenden Geräusch langsam öffnete. Als sie vollends offen war schwebte Sesshoumaru elegant zu Boden und die Kuppel begann sich wieder zu schließen. Hier drinnen war es schön warm. Als ihre Glieder wieder etwas auftauten fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie gerade gekidnappt wurde.

„Ahhhh, loslassen!", brüllte sie und schlug wieder wild auf Sesshoumaru ein.

Er ließ sich weiterhin nicht davon beeindrucken und ging ruhig auf den Kamin zu, in dem ein hübsches Feuer prasselte. Als Kagome ansetzte zu schreien, warf er sie auf ein Bärenfell vor dem Kamin (A.N.: nichts Falsches denken, Sesshoumaru ist ja kein Perverser...) und nahm selbst auf einer äußerst bequem aussehenden Couch Platz. Völlig verdutzt, dass er sie wirklich losgelassen hatte, sprach Kagome kein Wort.

„Werde, werde ich nicht in den Kerker geworfen?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Wozu denn das? Oder willst du etwa in den Kerker?" Kagome schüttelte schleunigst den Kopf und meinte: „Nein..."

„Gut, dann sehe ich nicht warum du das solltest. Entkommen kannst du sowieso nicht", meinte Sesshoumaru schlicht.

„Ach ja... Was macht dich da so sicher! Inuyasha wird kommen und mich befreien!", meinte Kagome trotzig.

Zu ihrer Verblüffung regten Sesshoumaru diese Worte gar nicht auf. Im Gegenteil. „Oh, das hoffe ich doch."

Nun war es um Kagomes Fassung völlig geschehen. „Was, du willst, dass er mich rettet? Warum hast du mich dann überhaupt entführt!" Doch bevor er antwortete konnte sie sich die Frage bereits selbst beantworten. „Du... du willst ihn töten...", flüsterte Kagome, „...und ich bin der Lockvogel..."

„Zum größten Teil, ja.", antwortete er knapp.

„Das lasse ich nicht zu!", schrie Kagome und sprang auf. Sie tastete auf ihrem Rücken nach einem Pfeil, bis ihr einfiel, dass sie den Köcher sowie den Bogen verloren hatte, als Sesshoumaru mit ihr durch die Decke gebrochen war.

Niedergeschlagen ließ sie die Hand wieder sinken. Sesshoumaru betrachtete sie mit dem größten Vergnügen. „Mein Bruder muss ja einen ziemlich starken Eindruck bei dir hinterlassen haben, wenn du ihn so verteidigen willst."

Kagome wurde mit einem Schlag rot. Sie drehte sich weg. „Nein.. das stimmt ja gar nicht... ich meine..." _'Oh Gott warum werde ich bloß so rot! Bin ich etwa in Inuyasha verknallt!'_ Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. _'Nein, nein. Sicher nicht.'_

Belustigt beobachtet Sesshoumaru das Mädchen. „Willst du dich nicht wieder setzen und dich aufwärmen? Vom Flug muss dir doch eiskalt sein."

Überrascht blickte Kagome ihren Entführer an. „Was kümmert dich es, wie es mir geht?" Sesshoumaru zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tja, ich dachte mir nur, dass es einem gewöhnlichen Menschen kalt sein müsste."

Als Sesshoumaru es erwähnt hatte, fing Kagome prompt an zu frieren. Sie beäugte Sesshoumaru misstrauisch und setzte sich auf das andere Ende der Couch. Sesshoumaru klatschte zweimal in die Hände worauf sofort sein kleiner Diener angewuselt kam (A.N.: Ihr wisst schon, der kleine grüne mit dem komischen Stab... Wie war doch gleich sein Name?).

„Bring dem Mädchen ein paar Decken und heißen Tee." Sein Diener verbeugte sich bis zum Boden und wuselte eifrig wieder aus dem Zimmer.

'_Warum ist er bloß so fürsorglich? Will er etwa etwas von mir!'_ Kagome schüttelte heftiger den Kopf und rückte noch ein Stück weit weg von Sesshoumaru.

Mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Kagome meinte er: „Ich bin wirklich gespannt, wie lange mein Bruder braucht um meinen Bedingungen nachzukommen."

Erstaunt blickte Kagome ihn an. „Welche Bedingungen?"

„Nun... sagen wir so. Ich musste ein paar Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergreifen, damit mein kleines Brüderchen wirklich nur mit Tessaiga hierher kommt, ohne seine lächerlichen Begleiter." Kagome hatte keine Zeit ihn zurechtzuweisen, da sein Diener just in diesem Moment mit einem Stapel Decken hereintrippelte und sie seinem Herrn gab. Sobald er dies getan hatte verschwand er blitzschnell wieder um den gewünschten Tee zu holen. Sesshoumaru streckte sich zur bibbernden Kagome hinüber und breitete die Decken über ihr aus. Als er dabei ihre Wange berührte, errötete sie wieder. Schnell zog sie die Decken bis zu ihrer Nasenspitze und hoffte, dass Sesshoumaru nichts bemerkt hatte.

Diesem war es jedoch nicht entgangen (A.N.: Natürlich nicht, ist ja schließlich Sesshoumaru!) und er lächelte in sich hinein. Wie leicht es doch war dieses Mädchen unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Kurz darauf kam der kleine Diener wieder in den Raum und stellte mit einer Verbeugung ein silbernes Tablett mit einer Teekanne und Tassen auf den niederen Couchtisch. „Grüner Tee mit einem Spritzer Zitrone und zwei Esslöffeln Zucker, wie der Meister es am liebsten hat." Sesshoumaru wies ihn mit einer Handbewegung zu verschwinden und der Kleine tat das mit einer weiteren Verbeugung sofort.

„Nun denn. Prost."

Sesshoumaru streckte sich und reichte Kagome eine Tasse dampfenden Tees. Er selbst nahm sich auch eine und roch daran. Völlig perplex starrte Kagome ihn an. Als er es bemerkte, meinte er: „Was ist?"

Schnell wandte sie ihren Kopf wieder ab und sie murmelte: „Nun, ich hätte nicht gedacht... nun ja..." Sie errötete erneut.

„Du hättest nie gedacht, dass ein Dämon Tee trinkt?", beendete Sesshoumaru ihren Satz.

Sie nickte und erröte noch mehr. Kagome zog ihre Knie näher zu sich und nippte etwas von ihrem Tee.

„Du hattest wohl gedacht, dass Dämonen nichts weiter im Sinn haben, als Menschen abzuschlachten und jeden wie den größten Dreck zu behandeln."

Sie nickte und errötete aufs ärgste. _'Oh Mann, warum werde ich bloß so rot!'_

„Nun, zum größten Teil stimmt das wohl auch."

Ein peinliches Schweigen entstand das erst durch das Zuknallen einer Tür unterbrochen wurde. Sesshoumarus Gesicht verlor alles von seiner Entspanntheit und er rief ärgerlich: „Was hat das zu bedeuten!"

Sein Diener erschien in Begleitung eines pummeligen Dämons, der vor Angst schlotterte. Wimmernd warf der Pummelige sich vor Sesshoumarus Füße und wagte es nicht den Kopf zu heben.

„Sprich!", herrschte Sesshoumaru ihn an.

Der kleine Dämon zitterte heftiger und piepste demütig: „Ich bringe Nachricht von Eurer schlechteren Hälfte, Meister."

Sesshoumaru entspannte sich wieder und ließ sich wieder zurück auf die Couch sinken.

Sein Diener blinzelte Kagome feindselig an. „Soll ich das Mädchen hinausschaffen?"

„Nein. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum sie das nicht hören dürfte."

Sofort veränderte sich der Tonfall des Dieners und er meinte heuchlerisch: „Ja, sehr wohl Meister. Ihr habt natürlich vollkommen recht."

Sesshoumaru griff sich auf die Stirn, als ob er Kopfschmerzen hätte und wies dem Diener zu verschwinden. Als dieser den Raum verlassen hatte wandte er sich wieder dem Dämon zu der zitternd auf der Erde lag. „Fahr fort."

„Ja gut. Also ihr Bruder lässt schön grüßen. Er hat... er hat... meinen Gefährten mit den Krallen aufgeschlitzt. Einfach aufgeschlitzt, als dieser das Tuch dieses verfluchten Mädchens herzeigte!", rief er und zeigte mit seiner zitternden Hand auf Kagome. Sie wollte aufbrausen, doch Sesshoumaru brachte sie und den Dämon mit einer weiteren Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Nun ja... dann hat er gesagt er wäre einverstanden und würde ihnen sein Schwert bringen."

Zufrieden lächelte Sesshoumaru und gab dem Dämon zu verstehen, dass er sich entfernen sollte.

„Ich wusste es doch..."

„Also, also willst du Tessaiga um ihn anschließend umzubringen!", rief Kagome aufgebracht. Ein paar Decken fielen zu Boden als sie sich mit einem Ruck aufrecht hinsetzte.

„Ja."

Kagome handelte, ohne weiter nachzudenken. Sie schnellte nach vorne und versetzte Sesshoumaru eine Ohrfeige. Als sie ein weiteres Mal ausholte, stoppte er ihren Angriff, indem er ihre Hand kurz vor seinem Gesicht festhielt. In Sesshoumarus Augen blitzte es gefährlich. Statt dass er sie schlug, oder sie wegstieß tat er das schlimmste: er zog sie näher zu sich heran. Völlig verblüfft wehrte Kagome sich nicht.

„Ich frage mich weshalb mein Bruder bereit ist Tessaiga gegen eine Sterbliche einzutauschen. Mich würde interessieren, was an dir so besonderes ist..."

Wie gebannt sah sie in seine Augen. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem auf der Wange. Das holte sie wieder zurück in die Realität. Sie stieß ihn von sich und drückte sich geschockt gegen die Lehne.

Anstatt auf seine Frage zu antworten, hob sie die Decken auf und kuschelte sich hinein. Sesshoumaru grinste. Es war so leicht mit den Gefühlen Sterblicher zu spielen.

Baghira: Danke für das Review baghirakekszusteck! (Immer weiter so… lol)

Und ein weiteres Kapitel. Sagt mir eure Meinung dazu, wie es euch gefallen hat, was ich verbessern könnte, wie ihr denkt, dass es weitergeht,… was euch halt so einfällt.

Schickt mir ein paar Reviews und ihr bekommt ein neues Kapitel (kein schlechter Deal, oder?) smile!

Bis dann

Eure

laragirl


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, danke für die Reviews! Ihr habt reviewt, ich gebe euch ein neues Kapitel.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Chapter Four:

Inuyasha war, nachdem der kleine Dämon ihm ungefähr die Richtung gesagt hatte und dann verschwunden war, nun wieder alleine unterwegs. Wütend zerfetzte er Büsche, die ihm im Weg standen und murmelte leise Flüche vor sich hin.

Wie konnte Sesshoumaru es bloß wagen, ihn wie einen Botenjungen zu behandeln und ihn quer durch die Wildnis schicken? Und Tessaiga sollte er auch nicht einsetzten, wenn er Kagome wiedersehen wollte! Der hatte sie doch nicht alle! Grummelnd mähte er weitere Büsche nieder und bahnte sich so seinen Weg durchs Dickicht. Plötzlich zuckten seine Ohren. Er hatte etwas gehört.

Er wollte schon zu Tessaiga greifen, als ihm einfiel, dass er das ja gar nicht durfte. „Wer ist da! Melde dich oder ich greife an!"

Der Busch vor ihm raschelte und heraus sprang ein weiterer, kleiner Dämon. Inuyasha schnaufte aufgebracht. „Langsam hab ich echt genug von euch Pummelchen. Worauf wartest du noch! Sag mir wo es langgeht, oder du bekommst meine Krallen zu spüren!"

Der Kleine lachte jedoch bloß.

„Was gibt's da zu lachen!" Der Kleine hörte auf zu lachen und trat stattdessen einen Schritt beiseite. Zehn weitere Dämonen traten aus dem Gebüsch hervor. Als Inuyasha den Kopf drehte, konnte er sehen, dass er von zwanzig kleinen Dämonen umzingelt war. Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „So ihr wollt also kämpfen... Na das könnt ihr haben, ich bin derzeit sowieso nicht gerade bester Stimmung!"

Mit einem vielstimmigen Kampfschrei griffen die Dämonen an. Inuyasha sprang in die Höhe, was zur Folge hatte das es unten laut krachte. Die Angreifer waren zusammengestoßen. „Haha, so und jetzt... SANKOTESSOOOOOOORRR!"

Gelbe Blitze waren zu sehen, als Inuyasha beinahe alle Dämonen mit seinen Krallen zerfetzte. Eine große Staubwolke entstand und als sie sich gelöst hatte, war nur noch ein zitterndes Häuflein Elend über. Inuyasha trat vor den kleinen Dämon.

„So und jetzt sag mir wie ich zu Kagome komme, oder es ergeht dir so wie deinen Kameraden." Der Kleine ließ seinen Blick über die zerstückelten Artgenossen schweifen und wimmerte.

„Jaja, ich erzähle alles! Aber bitte verschont mich!"

„Sangooo, meine Füße tun weh...", jammerte Shippo. Auf Kiaras Rücken konnte er nicht reiten, da es für die kleine Kiara leichter war durchs Dickicht zu huschen als für die große und so musste er auch zu Fuß gehen.

„Ist es wirklich schon so schlimm?"

Shippo nickte eifrig.

Sango seufzte. „Na gut, steig auf meine Schulter."

Mit einem erfreuten Lachen sprang Shippo hoch und machte es sich auf Sangos Schulter bequem. Stolz trohnte er dort oben und zeigte Miroku die Zunge.

„Hm Sango, ich denke wir können für heute ohnehin nicht mehr so viel ausrichten. Es wird langsam finster und im Dunklen ist es nicht gerade ratsam durch dieses Dickicht zu irren. Schlagen wir für heute auf dieser Lichtung unser Lager auf", meinte Miroku und als Sango nickte, streckte er, als Sango ihm den Rücken zudrehte, Shippo die Zunge heraus.

Im Nu hatten sie sich Baumstämme als Sitzplätze gefunden und Sango machte sich daran aus ihren Vorräten eine Suppe zusammenzuwürfeln. „Miroku könntest du mit Shippo Feuerholz sammeln gehen?"

„Könnten das nicht Shippo und Kiara machen? Dann könnte ich dir hier helfen..."

Sango schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Nein, nein nicht nötig. Ahehehe... mir wäre es wirklich lieber, wenn du mit Shippo Holz sammeln würdest."

Shippo nickte eifrig. „Ja Miroku, alleine verlaufe ich mich bloß."

Miroku seufzte und ging mürrisch vor sich hinmurmelnd mit dem Kleinen in den Wald.

'_Puh...'_ Sango wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Das war knapp. Sie würde bestimmt nicht mit diesem Perversling alleine zurückbleiben... Sollte er doch Feuerholz sammeln gehen.

Als Miroku und Shippo zurückkamen, wartete Sango bereits ungeduldig auf die beiden. „Wo wart ihr denn so lange? Die Suppe muss endlich aufs Feuer!" Auf Sangos grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck hin beeilten sich Shippo und Miroku ein Feuer zu entfachen.

Zufrieden betrachteten sie die köchelnde Suppe, als Sango rief: „Fertig Jungs, kommt her und nehmt euch etwas."

Das ließen sich Miroku und Shippo nicht zweimal sagen; Sangos Suppe roch einfach zu verführerisch. Kiara schlemmte bereits eine Schüssel Kalbsleber, die ihr Sango liebevoll zubereitet hatte.

Als Kiara gegessen hatte gähnte sie und rollte sich zufrieden auf einem Stück Moos zusammen. Shippo war bereits an einen Baumstumpf gelehnt eingeschlafen und schnarchte leise.

„Mhhhhh... das war lecker, oder Miroku? ()"

Miroku nickte zustimmend. Plötzlich streckte er sich und ergriff Sangos Hand.

„Ähhhhh... Miroku? sweatdrop"

"Oh Sango… nun sind wir endlich einmal ungestört, willst du nicht-"

PENG

„O.O Auuuuuuuu... was... was sollte das denn jetzt!" Miroku hielt sich anklagend die schmerzende Wange.

„Perversling...", murmelte Sango, „Bleib mir bloß vom Leibe!"

So, ich weiß das Kapiel war kurz, aber das nächste wird länger, versprochen! Ich hatte nur wenig Zeit zum Schreiben. Was wird Inuyasha noch alles erleben auf seiner Rettungsmission? Werden seine übrigen Freunde ihn einholen? Wie ergeht es Kagome? Nun... im nächsten Kapitel werdet ihr mehr erfahren (fast wie ne Nachritensprecherin ')!

See ya!

P.S.: Vergesst (wie immer) das arme kleine Reviewknöpfchen nicht… smile


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo alle zusammen! Danke für die tollen Reviews ! Macht weiter so.

Und hier euer nächstes Kapitel. Viel Spaß damit! Es könnte sein, dass ihr auf das nächste etwas länger warten müsst, weil mein Computer derzeit so seine Macken hat und nicht das tut, was er tun soll…

Ich freue mich schon auf eure Reviews !

Euer

Laragirl

_Chapter Five:_

Übellaunig stapfte Inuyasha durch die wilde Berglandschaft. Der kleine fette Gnom wäre wirklich gut darin beraten, wenn er ihm die richtige Richtung gesagt hatte.

Inuyasha marschierte nun schon seit Stunden durch dieses verdammte Gebirge und noch immer war kein Ende in Sicht. Er malte sich in den grellsten Farben aus, was er mit dem kleinen Wicht anstellen würde, wenn er ihn noch einmal in die Finger bekam. Von wegen, kurzer, unbeschwerlicher Weg... Kagome hätte vermutlich schon längst protestierend eine Pause gemacht.

Inuyasha schob den Gedanken rasch beiseite. In letzter Zeit wurde er immer so schwermütig, wenn er an sie dachte. Doch es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, sie kehrte immer wieder in seine Gedanken zurück. Immerhin war sie an seiner Situation schuld. Wäre sie nicht blöd genug gewesen, sich von seinem arroganten Bruder entführen zu lassen, dann müsste er jetzt nicht durch diese kahle Gegend hatschen.

Leise vor sich hin fluchend sprang Inuyasha ein paar Felsen empor um weiter zu kommen. Dabei bemerkte er jedoch nicht das gute Dutzend Dämonen, das ihm vorsichtig folgte und ihn ebenso vorsichtig wie unauffällig einkreiste.

In der Tat war er so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er plötzlich gegen etwas lief. Inuyasha fiel von der Wucht des Aufpralls zu Boden und starrte verdutzt zu einem monströsen Bergdämonen empor. Der Dämon war mit einem Fell bekleidet und hatte gräulich-braune Haut, die ihn in den Bergen beinahe unsichtbar machen ließ. Er trug eine enorme Keule auf seinem Rücken und hatte ein paar gefährlich aussehende Spieße an seinem Lederband befestigt, dass er als Gürtel benutzte.

Inuyashas Augen glitten hastig vom Dämon vor ihm zu den anderen seiner Art, die ihn mittlerweile vollständig eingekreist hatten. Allesamt waren bis auf die Zähne bewaffnet.

„Was wollt ihr?", schnauzte Inuyasha die Bergbewohner unfreundlich an.

Die Dämonen gaben keine Reaktion von sich, die darauf schließen lassen würde, dass sie ihn verstanden oder sogar gehört hatten. Sie blickten bloß weiterhin finster auf ihn hinab.

Genervt sprang Inuyasha auf die Füße. „Ich hab' keine Zeit für so einen Scheiß."

Er versuchte am Riesen vor ihm vorbeizugehen, doch dieser stieß ihn grob zurück. Wütend funkelte Inuyasha den Fremden an.

„Du bist in unser Gebiet eingedrungen, Fremder. Du wirst es nicht wieder lebend verlassen", grunzte der Bergdämon vor ihm.

„Ach ja!" Inuyasha griff nach Tessaiga, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders. Er stürzte sich auf den Giganten vor ihm. So schwerfällig dieser aber auch wirkte, so flink bewegte er sich. Er wich Inuyashas zornigem Angriff ohne größere Schwierigkeiten aus und schwang seine gewaltige Keule.

Inuyasha konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig unter dem Schlag hinwegducken, der ihm den Schädel zertrümmert hätte, hätte er ihn getroffen. Er ging zum Gegenangriff über und schlitzte einen der Dämonen auf, die ihn umzingelt hatten. Als diese das Schicksal ihres Kameraden mit ansahen, griffen sie ebenfalls wutentbrannt in den Kampf ein.

Inuyasha konnte sich nur mit Mühe seiner Haut erwehren und machte einen gewaltigen Satz, aus der Mitte der Angreifer heraus, auf einen höhergelegenen Felsblock.

„Ihr steckt mit Sesshoumaru unter einer Decke, nicht wahr?"

Die Dämonen grunzten bloß, was wohl ihre Art von Lachen sein musste.

„Ihr dummen, dummen Trolle, ihr hättet euch mir nicht in den Weg stellen sollen. Heute bin ich nicht gerade gut drauf!" Mit diesen Worten stürzte Inuyasha sich wieder in den Kampf.

Wenn diese Dämonen wirklich in Sesshoumarus Auftrag handelten, dann hatte er gut darin getan, Tessaiga nicht zu ziehen. Schließlich wollte er nicht gegen die Abmachung verstoßen und Kagome damit gefährden. Sollten diese einfältigen Bergbewohner jedoch nichts mit seinem Bruder zu tun haben, dann war es eine _sehr_ schlechte Idee gewesen, Tessaiga nicht einzusetzen. Diese Dämonen waren stark. Verdammt stark.

Er bückte sich unter weiteren Keulenschlägen hindurch und versetzte dem Angreifer vor ihm kurzerhand einen Tritt. Der nächste bekam seine Krallen zu spüren. Er überlebte die Begegnung der Krallen ebenso wenig wie drei weitere seiner Kameraden.

Triumphierend lachte Inuyasha auf. Genau in diesem Augenblick traf ihn ein Keulenhieb und er fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. Der Bergdämon, der Inuyasha getroffen hatte, grunzte zufrieden, missachtete seine Wunden, die ihm der Hundedämon zugefügt hatte und schleifte den Bewusstlosen an einem Bein hinter sich her wie einen Sack Kartoffeln.

Miroku blickte auf das Gebirge, das sich vor ihnen auftat, und seufzte. „Bist du sicher, dass wir _da_ durch müssen?" Zweifelnd sah er die Dämonenjägerin an.

„Ja", fauchte Sango ihn an, „Kiara irrt sich nie."

Alle waren mittlerweile sehr gereizt, denn die Sorge um Kagome und Inuyasha wurde immer mehr. Der kleine Shippo hatte sich in Kiaras Fell gekrallt und blinzelte trotzig in die Runde.

Sango schwang sich zu ihm auf Kiara und Miroku nach einigem Zögern ebenfalls.

„Mir gefällt das nicht. In diesem Gebirge wimmelt es bestimmt nur so von Dämonen jeder Art."

„Wenn du zuviel Angst hast, kannst du auch absteigen und außen rum gehen. Ich jedenfalls werde dem Weg folgen, den Inuyasha gegangen ist." Sango wartete einen Moment um es Miroku zu ermöglichen abzuspringen, dann bedeutete sie Kiara, dass sie losgehen sollte.

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten sie in einheitlichem Schweigen. Nur Kiaras Pfoten waren zu hören, als sie den Boden berührte.

„Das ist nicht gut. Das dauert zu lange... Wer weiß was in dieser Zeit mit Kagome passiert? Gegen Sesshoumaru kann sie nichts ausrichten...", dachte Miroku laut.

„Solltest du einen Vorschlag haben, wie wir das beschleunigen können, dann zögere nicht, ihn uns mitzuteilen. Also, wir hören..." Sango wartete einen Augenblick. „Das dachte ich mir. Dann hör endlich auf damit. Deine Schwarzmalerei hilft uns nicht weiter!"

„Aber wir müssen den Tatsachen ins Auge blicken. Kagome droht ohne uns in Sesshoumarus Nähe enorme Gefahr."

Als Kagome eine bissige Antwort zurückgeben wollte, brüllte Shippo los.

„Hört auf! Ihr beide! Ihr tut ja so, als ob Kagome völlig wehrlos wäre! Sie weiß sich zu verteidigen und sie ist klug, ihr wird nichts geschehen!"

Miroku schluckte seine Zweifel hinunter, weil er den Kleinen nicht noch mehr beunruhigen wollte. Doch er glaubte nicht, dass Kagome sich lange gegen Sesshoumaru behaupten konnte. Sie neigte dazu nur das Gute in den Lebewesen zu sehen und begriff nicht, dass es Wesen gab, die nichts Gutes an sich hatten. Obwohl Miroku überzeugter Priester war, der generell an das Gute zu glauben hatte, hatte er diese Erkenntnis akzeptieren müssen. Doch Kagome glaubte immer noch daran und das konnte ziemlich gefährlich werden für sie, vor allem wenn sie sich in Sesshoumarus Gewalt befand.


End file.
